This section is intended to provide background information to facilitate a better understanding of various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Various forms of marine electronics data may be received, processed, and/or displayed using a computing device disposed aboard a vessel. Marine electronics data displayed using the computing device may assist an operator of the vessel with navigation and/or other functions. The marine electronics data may include, for example, sonar data, chart data, radar data, and/or navigation data.
In one scenario, chart data for a marine environment surrounding the vessel may be unavailable to the operator, such as for marine environments which have yet to be charted. In another scenario, chart data received by the computing device may not be up-to-date. In such scenarios, the computing device may not be able to display accurate chart data to assist the operator with navigation of the vessel in the marine environment.